I Want You So Hard
by ericole is lazytown
Summary: An interesting look at what would happen were Renji and Ichigo to get some real alone time together. Renjichigo. Written by Nicole & Erica


Ichigo lay silently on his back, hands folded under his head, staring up at the ceiling from his small bed. There he could finally unwind after a long day of school. The song Imitation by Melee was blasting out of his headphones so loudly that he didn't even hear the ruckus tumble out of his closet. He tapped his shoeless feet in his dull school uniform; dull gray slacks, dull white button-down shirt.

It wasn't until Renji's face suddenly appeared inches away from his own that he even noticed the 6th division lieutenant was in his room. Ichigo shot straight up and instinctively punched Renji in the face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, YOU JERK?" Ichigo shouted angrily at the man on the ground.

"That's no way to greet your buddy, Moron!" Renji darted forward and pressed his face against Ichigo's.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here." Ichigo managed through gritted teeth.

"Well," Renji kept his forehead pressed against the shaggy orange-haired boy. "I was fighting a hollow, but I thought I'd take the old gigai out for a spin while I was here. It looks good, doesn't it?" He backed himself into the middle of the room and spun around, showing off his tight bell-bottom jeans and just-as-tight striped polo shirt.

Ichigo crossed his legs in embarrassment as he noticed how great Renji's ass looked in those jeans. "Yeah, you look great. Especially in those pants," he said only half as sarcastically as usual. "Is your gigai from the 70's?"

"Hey," Renji grinned, noticing the angsty boy's eyes shift toward his backside. "I think this is a good look for me. It really shows off my body, don't you think?"

"WHAT?" Ichigo roared. "How would I know anything about your body?"

Renji slowly walked over to Ichigo's bed with a menacing look on his face. He kneeled on the mattress and slowly leaned in towards Ichigo until he could feel the young boy's hot breath, heaving with nervousness.

"I think you'd know quite a lot about my body. Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at it. Don't feel bad, yours isn't half bad, either." He added, noticing the red color rising on the substitute Soul Reaper's face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The angry teenager stuttered.

He slowly leaned back as Renji slowly leaned forward. His headboard was preventing him from going back any further. Their foreheads were touching again. Ichigo's stomach dropped and his hands began to shake as they rest helplessly at his sides.

"Relax, kid." Renji softly grazed his lips across Ichigo's quivering mouth.

"I-I'm not…I've n-never…" Ichigo's tongue tripped over his words.

"Well," Renji flashed his bright teeth. "There's a first time for everything."

He tilted his neck forward and softly pressed his mouth against Ichigo's, stifling the boy's scared protests. He parted his lips slightly around the teenager's bottom lip and kissed him with more passion, sensing less resistance. He lifted one arm and cupped the boy's strong, chiseled jaw in his hand.

Ichigo's lifeless arms were suddenly revived as he wrapped one around the Soul Reaper's waist and rest the other on his incredible backside. Eagerly, he pulled the beautiful man forward and used his own lips to force open Renji's mouth.

Renji let out a groan into Ichigo's hot mouth as he pressed his warm tongue against the boy's. Frantcially, Ichigo lifted Renji's shirt over his head, exposing his rock hard abs. As Renji felt two strong hands find their way to his ass, he obeyed as he was gently guided onto Ichigo's lap. With his own manhood grazing the boy's, he could feel the pulsating erection against his own rousing cock.

The spiky red-haired soul reaper fumbled quickly to open the buttons on the boy's school shirt. He gently pressed his hands against Ichigo's surprisingly firm, broad chest and pulled away from the boy's ravenous mouth. Ichigo wore his shock on his face, looking like a deer in headlights. Had he done something wrong?

Renji smiled slyly. "I shouldn't be surprised."

Ichigo furrowed his brows.

"You're just a teenager after all." He gradually slid his right hand down passed Ichigo's stomach and finally rested it on the bulge that was forcing itself against the grey slacks that confined it. With a grin, he began to unzip Ichigo's pants. His erection struggled to break free.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't sure how he _should_ feel about Renji being so close to him intimately - but he was starting to like the idea.

He didn't answer the boy's question. Instead, he pulled his erection out of his pants and smiled at its hardness and length.

Ichigo squirmed. "A-are you going to...?" Before he could finish the question, Renji's mouth was wrapped around the tip of his penis. Ichigo let out a surprised moan. He was suddenly overcome with indescribable pleasure as he felt, for the first time, a warm, wet mouth completely encompassing his horny member.

Renji enjoyed every inch of that boy's dick as he thoroughly explored the shaft and tip with his tongue and lips. He could hardly keep his hands from roaming tenderly around Ichigo's swollen balls. He eagerly played as Ichigo's faint groans became louder and louder.

After only a few brief minutes, Ichigo began to intertwine his fingers in Renji's red ponytail and pull the man's head further down as he arched his back. Renji recognized the sounds of a gradual climb to climax and he eagerly licked and sucked harder.

Ichigo moaned with great conviction. "BANKAI!" he screamed as he thrusted upwards into Renji's warm and welcoming mouth one last time. His hot liquid shot out, and Renji moaned as he felt the warm juice slide down his throat.

In exhaustion, Ichigo's arms fell to his sides. Renji could feel his body quivering. Pleased with himself, he kissed Ichigo's stomach and smiled at the boy's stunned face.

"Woah…" Ichigo breathed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what his sworn nemesis had just done.

"Don't start spacing out now." Renji showed his teeth. "I'm just getting started. Not all of us are teenage boys." He stood up and tugged down his tight jeans.

Ichigo sat up and took in the sight of the naked Adonis standing before him, stroking his own rock hard penis.

"Take off the shirt," Renji demanded as he continued to play with himself. "and turn over."

Quietly, Ichigo obeyed. He nervously gripped his blanket wondering what this would feel like; wondering if this was what he had really wanted all along. Suddenly, he felt a warm body and a long, hard shaft pressing against his back.

Renji slowly lowered himself onto Ichigo and softly kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. His lips were only encouraged to venture slowly down Ichigo's back as he felt the teenager shudder with excitement underneath him. He traveled back upwards and tenderly kissed Ichigo's ear.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll take care of you, just like I always have to in battle."

"HEY!" Ichigo's head shot around to glare at the accusation.

"I'm only joking." Renji chuckled lightly. He kissed Ichigo's ear again. "Just relax."

Ichigo felt as Renji's little Lieutenant traveled down the nook of his back, over his bare ass and began to poke slowly between his cheeks. He breathed deeply and gripped his bed. Seeing the boy brace himself, he slowly and gently entered his tight virgin hole.

Ichigo's body tightened as he winced in pain. He tried to focus on breathing in and out slowly. Renji tenderly moved his huge rod in and out carefully until Ichigo's breathing became distorted by his moans of pleasure. This turned him on even more. He couldn't control himself. He gripped the porcelain flesh of Ichigo's waist and pulled his body upwards until he was bent forward and on his knees. He pulled Ichigo's hips in rhythm with his own as he thrust his penis deeper and deeper inside of him. For the longest time, the only sounds that dared escape from Ichigo's bedroom were those of heavy breathing, moaning, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

At long last, Renji could no longer keep himself under control. He roughly grabbed Ichigo's shoulders as the boy grabbed his waist. They pulled themselves as close to each other as possible as Renji arched his back and screamed out in ecstasy. He let himself release deep inside of Ichigo and the two men collapsed on each other in the small, single-person bed.

Ichigo turned around, at long last, to look at Renji's face. He glanced deep into his eyes and leaned in, kissing him passionately. His lips could feel Renji's smile.

"Don't you ever tell anyone about this, Renji. Or I'll kick your ass."

"Not if I kick yours first." Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him close.


End file.
